Mixed Up Double Date
by FishOutOfWater
Summary: Brock finally gets a date with Nurse Joy...and Officer Jenny...on the same night!?!? Uh oh.


**The Mixed Up Double Date**  


  
**Author's Notes:** This is a story I wrote about two years ago (Summer '99) that I found in my archives. It's kind of a cute story, so I decided to go ahead and post it up. Other than fixing a few spelling and punctuation errors, the story is the exact same as how I originally wrote it. (That could be a good or bad thing! I'm sure my writing has gotten much better in two years. I hope, at least! :) )  
  
**Summary:** Brock finally gets a date with Nurse Joy...and Officer Jenny... on the same night!?!? Uh-oh.  
  
**Rating:** PG (Borderline G/PG, but PG to be safe)  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hey Ash, do you have any more hair gel?" Brock called.  
  
"Why do you ask, You just bought five bottles last week!" replied Ash.  
  
"Well, you know how I like to get my hair gelled up for going out with girls," Brock replied. "And tonight is the big night!"  
  
"That's right!" said Ash. "I completely forgot that you were going out with Nurse Joy!"  
  
Misty, who had been listening in, looked startled and said, "Wait a minute, I thought your date was with Officer Jenny!"  
  
"Uh...uh...hehe," Brock began, "Um, I guess I forgot to forget that I scheduled a date with both of them on the same night!"  
  
"Nice going!" said Ash.  
  
"Well, why don't you just cancel one of their dates?" Misty suggested.  
  
"I can't!" Brock said strongly. "I don't want one of them to think that I don't like her! Besides, I'm good at this stuff! Neither of them will even suspect that there is anything wrong in the least."  
  
"Brock, you've never gone out on a date with someone in your life," Misty said. "But do whatever you want, it's not my problem. Come on Ash, let's start our movie."  
  
"Oh, by the way, the hair gel is in the hall closet!" Ash yelled to Brock.  
  
"Thanks!" Brock yelled back. "Wish me luck!"  
  
"I don't know what you think," said Misty to Ash, "But I have an awful feeling that he's doomed."   
  
Ash was intently watching the movie. "Pass the popcorn," he said.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A couple of hours later, Brock and Nurse Joy drove up to the restaurant. It was entitled "Pokemon House," not because it served Pokemon, but because It was full of friendly Pokemon that were sitting throughout the restaurant. It was considered one of the best restaurants in town.  
  
"Poliwhirl," a Pokemon greeted them as they walked in.  
  
"Why Nurse Joy, you look lovely tonight!" exclaimed Brock. "Almost as good as me," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Um, thanks," said Nurse Joy.  
  
"Good evening," the host said, "Would you folks like a table by the window?"  
  
"Why, that would be lov-" Nurse Joy was cut off.  
  
"No, no, NO, we need to sit over there!" Brock exclaimed. He pointed at the table farthest back in the room.  
  
"But- why?" asked the host.  
  
"Um, uh, you see, I get sick when I eat by the window," Brock said pathetically.  
  
"Oh dear," said Nurse Joy, "Then we must at the back table!"  
  
So the waiter led them to that table. There was no doubt about it, it was a really bad table because the kitchen was right next door. Nurse Joy was not pleased with the arrangement, but she wasn't about to ruin her date's mood.  
  
Suddenly, a Pokemon came running up to the. "Fearow!" it called.  
  
"Aww, what a cute Pokemon!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. She tried to pick it up, but it ran away quickly. "Oh well," she said.  
  
Just then, a waiter came walking up to them. "Hi, I'm Fred, and I'll be your server this evening. What would you folks like for dinner?"  
  
"I'll have the large Caesar Salad," answered Nurse Joy.  
  
"And I'll have the special of the day," replied Brock.  
  
"Excellent choices!" Fred said cheerfully. "Your food will be here as soon as possible."  
  
As soon as Fred, left, Brock. looked at his watch. "Nurse Joy, I'm just going to go to the bathroom a second," he said like he was embarrassed.  
  
"OK," she said.  
  
Just as Brock made it up to the front of the restaurant, Officer Jenny arrived. _That was close_, he thought with a shudder.  
  
"Hi Brock!" Officer Jenny said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Jenny, sorry I couldn't pick you up," said Brock. "I had to make a visit to the vet to get Vulpix some shots. You know they don't give those special shots at the Pokecenter."  
  
"That's all right," she said. "We're here now. And you look very handsome, Brock."  
  
Brock grinned. "And you look lovely, too."  
  
The host, yes the same host that had seated Brock and Joy, came up to them. "Hi, we'd like a table right next to the window," said Brock.  
  
"But sir you were just-" the host began until Brock cut him off.  
  
"Geez, what's the service like at this place!" Brock yelled. "Give us the table, just like we wanted!" Then, he slipped the host 20 Pokemon dollars and put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Sir, here is your table," the host said wearily.  
  
"What a beautiful view," Officer Jenny said.  
  
"Yes, it is indeed beautiful," answered Brock. "I especially like the view of our apartment. Misty and Ash are having a movie watching marathon."  
  
"Aww, they're so cute," Jenny said. "I wonder what they're watching?"  
  
Just then, Waiter Fred came walking over. "Hi, may I take your or-" then he saw Brock. "I'm sorry, I think I already took it," he said, starting to walk away.  
  
"No you haven't!" Nurse Jenny called to him. Fred looked at her and then at Brock. Confused, he said:  
  
"Sir, I could have sworn that you were sitting-"  
  
"I'm sitting right here!" Brock yelled. "Now just take our order!" Then, he also slipped Fred 20 poke dollars.  
  
"All right," Fred said, "What would you like?"  
  
"I'll have the large steak," said Brock.  
  
"I'll have that too," said Officer Jenny. "It sounds very good!"  
  
"I'll be back shortly," said Fred.  
  
Just then, Brock pulled out his pager. "Oh dear," he said in an exasperated voice to Officer Jenny, "It looks as if I've been paged. Just a minute please."  
  
Brock ran as fast as he could back to Nurse Joy's table.  
  
"Hi," he said panting, "I'm back."  
  
"You were gone quite a while," said Nurse Joy. "Are you sure that you feel all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," said Brock. "I just had a bit of indigestion."  
  
"Wow, and we haven't even eaten yet!" said Nurse Joy, obviously amused.  
  
"Um...well, it probably came from the popcorn Ash made," Brock replied. "He doesn't know how to cook!"  
  
"You're a good cook yourself, right Brock?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"You bet!" he said. "Misty says she wouldn't survive without it!"  
  
"Well, I'll have to try it sometime," Nurse Joy said.  
  
Just then, Fred arrived with their food. "Two large steaks here!" he sang. "And my, don't they look delicious!"  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, you must have mixed up our orders," Nurse Joy said politely. "I'm a vegetarian. I can't eat this steak."  
  
"But this is what you ordered!" Fred said, looking at Brock.  
  
"We didn't order this food!" Brock yelled. "Now go bring this young lady the salad that she really ordered!"  
  
"All right, sorry," said Fred. "I'll go get the salad." And then he left.  
  
"What lousy service!" Brock said to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Yes, I'm very surprised because this is supposed to be one of the best restaurants in town," Joy replied. "Aren't you going to have them take that steak back?"  
  
"No, I don't want to cause too much trouble," said Brock. "But I think I'll go yell at the manager. Oh yeah, when I get back, I have a gift for you!"  
  
Brock walked back to where he and Officer Jenny were sitting. "Sorry about that," he said to her. "That was the vet. Vulpix has gotten its shots and is resting right now."  
  
"I'm glad Vulpix is doing well," said Jenny.  
  
"And now," Brock said with a sly grin on his face, "I have a gift for you." Brock reached over to get Officer Jenny's gift. He had gotten two pins, one said O. J. (Officer Jenny), and one said NJ (Nurse Joy). He had made sure to put one in his left pocket and one in his right. But, just then, as he bent over, one of the gifts fell out.  
  
"Is that for me?" Officer Jenny asked, picking it up.   
  
"Um, yeah" said Brock.  
  
Officer Jenny opened up her gift. It, sadly, was the pin that said. N.J. "It's um....lovely," she said.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry, I couldn't get you an O.J.," Brock said, starting another big lie, "But this was the closest thing that was left in the store."  
  
"That's OK," said Officer Jenny, "it's the thought that counts."  
  
Brock started to panic. He didn't want to do the same thing with Nurse Joy. But he needed to go back there. "I have to go to the bathroom," Brock told Officer Jenny. Be back in a few."  
  
"Nurse Joy, I'm here again!" shouted Brock. "Don't worry, the manager is very sorry. He's taking your dinner off the bill."  
  
"That's good," she said. "I thought you said you had something for me," she said.  
  
_Uh-oh,_ Brock thought. Just as he expected, Nurse Joy had remembered. He would have to think of something, and fast! "Here," he said, handing her his side dish of applesauce. "I know how much you like applesauce!"  
  
"I'm touched," said Nurse Joy.  
  
Just then, Brock saw two people walk into the restaurant. After looking more closely, he noticed that they were two people he knew. In fact, they were none other than Ash's rival Gary and Team Rocket's James! Brock shrunk down in his seat as far as possible to avoid being seen. But it was too late.  
  
"Hi Brock!" James yelled at him.  
  
"What's up?" Asked Gary.  
  
Then, they noticed that both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were there. And that the other chair at officer Jenny's table was empty. They put two and two together.  
  
"You filthy cheater and liar!" Gary yelled at him.  
  
"Um, just a minute Joy, I need to reapply my deodorant," Brock told her.  
  
Brock walked into the bathroom and actually did reapply his deodorant. All those nerves had made him smell bad. Then, he took a few deep breaths. I_t's OK Brock, everything will turn out fine,_ he thought. Then, he walked out of the bathroom and into the restaurant.  
  
First he went to Officer Jenny's table. Empty. _ Oh no, _he thought. Then, he went to Nurse Joys table. It was also empty. Then he heard some people calling to him from the front of the room.  
  
"Hey Brock!" called Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, James, and Gary.  
  
"You know Brock," said Officer Jenny, "I'm sorry our date had to end early. But, you see, I've discovered James. He's going to show me some Pokemon catching tricks. Blue haired men are the best!"  
  
"I'm sorry too," started Nurse Joy, "But my new love is Gary. He's going to show me his gun collection. Who knew that younger men could be sooooooooo sexy?"  
  
"But...But," Brock called.  
  
"See you around," they both yelled as they left with their new dates.  
  
***************************  
  
A short time later, Brock stormed back inside his, Misty, and Ash's apartment. Ash and Misty were watching "Night of the Corpse Eating Zombies." Ash was too engrossed in the movie to notice Brock's return, but Misty noticed him.  
  
"So, how did the date, I mean double date, go?" She called to him.  
  
Brock didn't answer. He just slammed the door and ran upstairs, steaming mad.  
  
"Just as I expected," Misty said to Ash. "You know, men do _not_ know how to set up dates."  
  
Ash could've shown he'd heard a voice outside of the TV, but he wasn't sure. Just to be safe, he replied, "Pass the popcorn."   
  
THE END  
  



End file.
